Heretofore there have been many different types of hangers provided for articles so as to suspend them for display, sale or other purposes and one of these hangers is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,003 that has a product display card which has two article engaging portions formed in a cardboard portion thereof. One portion is folded out to make a flange section that is retained in engagement with the supported article by placing a top in engagement with the neck of the supported container to engage the supported article.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,259 has a holder for engaging container necks to retain the container in position. The patent has a structure that has diametrically opposed edges that have rim-engaging cutouts that can flex outwardly under the thrust of the bottle or container into the unit until a rim flange thereon has moved past the support shoulders of the cutout edges.
Yet another type of a bottle-carrier structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,191 which has a cut-out present for engaging under flanges on the supported article.
However, in none of the prior art described hereinabove and that known to me, is there any type of a relatively uncomplicated, inexpensive, easily assembled, positive retention article hanger structure provided.